


INCANTATION

by woodsleksa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clarke Griffin/Lexa-centric, Clexa, F/F, Lexa Lives, because who doesnt love that, muggleborn raven reyes shenanagins will arise, probably eventual octaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsleksa/pseuds/woodsleksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this your first year?” Clarke asks, rooting through her bag. She pulls out a set of robes that look like they were haphazardly tossed in and in the process drops her wand on the floor. Lexa internally cringes at the lack of organization of Clarke’s things.<br/>The wand rolls over to Lexa’s feet and she leans down to pick it up. “It is. Is it yours too?” She asks curiously, twirling Clarke’s wand in her fingers.</p><p>(Or the Clexa Hogwarts AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	INCANTATION

p, li { white-space: pre-wrap; }

She has  everything . She knows she has everything. She’s checked exactly seven times and she’s sure. But what if something slipped her mind afterall?

She pulls a folded up piece of parchment from the inside of her dark cloak. Unfolding it delicately, her eyes scan down the page. Her dark brown eyebrows knitting together as she carefully bites her lower lip.

Uniform: 

Three sets of work robes. (Preferably black.) She looks down at her outfit, a smile taking place on her lips. Check on that one. Always a good way to start off the list. All of her robes were freshly bought straight out of Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. 

One plain pointed hat. (Plain black.) Check for that as well. She looks over to the train car seat on her left where she had left the hat moments ago. Still there.

Protective gloves? Check.

Winter robe with silver fastenings? Double check. (Two checks on the account that her father bought her an extra one in case she grows taller over the year.)

She hopes that she does.

Her index finger runs along the yellowed page, following each line of the text. Course books? Check. She had handpicked each of the necessary titles at Flourish and Blotts. She’s most excited to start reading Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling. 

The next heading on the list is Other Equipment.

That’s too broad to be its own heading, though, isn’t it?

One wand. Tucked away firmly on the inside of her cloak. If she moves just the right way she could almost swear she feels it poking into her ribcage. It’s a very satisfying feeling. Despite how uncomfortable, it really sounds. 

One cauldron, one set of glass crystal vials, one set of brass scales and one telescope. She has it all. Everything safely tucked away in her trunk. 

Everything but a pet. But that was optional and she’s never really been one for animals. 

A little chuckle escapes her lips at the last sentence of the supply list.

“PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALOUD TO HAVE THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS”

She has two. Displayed proudly on the dark green painted walls of her bedroom. There was no way she was not going to make the Quidditch team. She had been riding since before she could barely walk. Her mother and father had gifted her with a miniature broomstick that flew no higher than two feet above the ground. (For safety purposes.) But now she was the proud owner of two brooms directly from the branch of Nimbus. The Nimbus 2001 was by far her favorite, though. 

Now that she’s reassured she has everything she turns around and takes a seat on the cushioned bench, stretching her legs out to the side. Finally, the day to leave was here, the day she’d been waiting her entire life for. To say she was overjoyed when she received her letter was an understatement.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Woods,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She received her letter on July 7th. That's 13 days before her eleventh birthday. Her owl was sent back to Hogwarts with confirmation that she would be attending on the very same day. Nothing excited her more than attending Hogwarts. It’s what every young witch and wizard dream of from the time they're able to say the word, ‘magic.’ 

She closes her eyes and is just about to lean her head against the cream colored wall when the train compartment door slides open and a frenzy of blonde hair pokes through.

“Hey there! I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything–”

“You're not.” 

The stranger smiles and steps into the compartment, her blue eyes scanning the area. “Do you mind if I ride with you? I was going to sit with my friends but there's already seven of them crammed into one slot.” 

She shakes her head. “No, I don't mind.” 

“Great! Thank you so much.” The girl grins and closes the compartment door. “I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin to be exact.”

Clarke slides her knapsack off her shoulders with ease and places it on the bench opposite of her. 

“It's nice to meet you, Clarke. My name is Lexa. Lexa Woods to be exact.” She mocks, her lips curling into a challenging smirk.

Clarke’s eyes narrow playfully and she holds her hand out for Lexa to shake. “Pleasure is all mine, Lexa-Woods-to-be-exact,” She decides in this moment that she likes Clarke Griffin. And that Clarke Griffin can mostly certainly take a joke.

Lexa swings her legs off the bench and presses her back against the cushion before letting go of Clarke's hand. “How did they manage to fit seven people into one block? That seems like a bit too much.”

“It really is. It was either I sit on one of my best friend’s brothers’ lap or I find another person to sit with until we get there.” Clarke explains, sitting down beside her knapsack. 

“Happy to be your second choice then.” 

Clarke laughs and Lexa thinks it just might be the greatest thing she’s ever heard. It felt good to meet someone this early on. Maybe she and Clarke could be friends once they actually got to school. 

“Is this your first year?” Clarke asks, rooting through her bag. She pulls out a set of robes that look like they were haphazardly tossed in and in the process drops her wand on the floor. Lexa internally cringes at the lack of organization of Clarke’s things. 

The wand rolls over to Lexa’s feet and she leans down to pick it up. “It is. Is it yours too?” She asks curiously, twirling Clarke’s wand in her fingers. 

Clarke nods and places her robes beside her. “Uh huh,” she clicks her tongue and reaches out to take the wand gently from Lexa’s hands. “Sorry about that. I’m not really that prepared. I kind of left in a rush.”

“It’s alright, I just hope your trunk isn’t nearly as messy as your bag is.”

Clarke holds back a grin. “If anything it’s one hundred times worse.”

Lexa laughs and makes a mental note to herself that if she befriends Clarke Griffin for any amount of time to teach her how to properly store your things away when traveling. 

“Your wand is really nice, what kind is it?”

“This thing?” Clarke asks, raising her brow. “This thing caused me so much trouble when I got it, I swear. I must have knocked a billion things over in the shop.” 

The pair laugh and Clarke leans back against the seat, pushing all of her blonde hair off to one shoulder. “To be exact, though, it is an 11-inch elm with a Phoenix feather. Which sounds cool to me but my friend Raven laughed at it.” 

“I think it sounds pretty cool.” Lexa offers. She reaches into the inside of her cloak and pulls out her own wand. She holds it delicately in her hands for a moment before holding it out to Clarke. 

Lexa watches as Clarke admires the object, running her fingers along the glossed black finish. She holds it up and squints her eyes, “Whats the symbol on the handle?” Clarke asks.

Lexa cranes her head a little to see what Clarke is looking at before her lips for an o shape.

“It’s my families crest,” She explains. “The wand was my grandmothers actually.”

Clarke nods understandingly and looks over the wand once more before handing it back to the brunette. “Do you know what’s inside of it?” 

“My mother says it’s an Elm with Veela hair.” Clarke’s blue eyes widen in amazement as she leans forward in her seat, “You’re a Veela? That’s amazing! My father used to tell me stories about them but I’ve never met one before that-”

“Clarke,” Lexa interrupts. “Only one-fourth, nothing to get excited about.”

“Right, Right,” Clarke nods, sitting back in her seat. “It’s still pretty cool, though, you gotta admit.” 

A light knock on the glass of the compartment door catches their attention and both of their heads turn away from each other. “Anything off the trolley, dears?” an elderly woman asks, her hands clutched tightly around the handle of a display cart. Rows and rows of different types of sweets lined the shelves. 

Lexa looks between cart and Clarke. “Do you want anything?”

Clarke furrows her brow a little, reaching into the pocket of her jeans. She pulls out four Knuts and two Sickles before shrugging. “Apparently not,” she mumbles. 

Lexa huffs a little and turns back to the woman, “We’ll take two of everything, please. And some Pumpkin Juice if you have any,” she pulls three Galleons from the inside of her cloak and a few Sickles. 

“Lexa, you don’t have to do that,” Clarke assures her as Lexa hands the elderly woman the currency. 

“Nonsense, we could both use a treat.” 

Maybe company wasn’t so bad after all. And it really wouldn’t hurt to have one friend while she was at school. 

———————————————

“I’m telling you, she has it all worked out and we haven’t even got there yet,” Clarke explains, an orange Jelly Slug hangs from the corner of her mouth.

Lexa laughs and moves to cross her legs underneath her, “How did she even get the castle floor plan? Isn’t that  illegal or something?” 

Clarke, who is now sitting beside her shrugs her shoulders and quirks her blonde eyebrows a little, “You know, probably. But Raven is always doing stuff like that. I just hope she sneaks me extra Cauldron Cakes whenever I want. Then I would be really happy.” 

“Your friends sound wonderful, Clarke.” Lexa comments, resting her elbows on her kneecaps and letting her chin rest on her hands.

It has been four hours since Clarke stumbled into Lexa’s compartment and honestly? She’s glad she did. It would have been a really long couple of hours without someone to actually talk to. Clarke was interesting. That is the number one thing she had learned from the little bit of time she spent with the girl. And she wasn’t shy, that was another thing. Clarke talked a lot about herself, (not that Lexa particularly minded.) and a lot of her family and friends. She told Lexa about growing up in the Muggle world and Lexa would be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued. 

She also told Lexa about her best Raven, who just happened to be one of the one’s stuck in the compartment with Clarke’s others friends. And, she also didn’t neglect to mention Raven’s master plan to high jack the Hogwarts kitchen and get food whenever she pleased. 

Lexa laughed along with Clarke’s stories and found herself thoroughly enjoying her new friend’s company. She hoped Clarke felt the same. 

Clarke was also determined to make Lexa watch Friends. Although she’s still failing to see how six middle-aged adults living somewhere called New York is funny. But Clarke assured her three times that it is. 

“Do you know anyone else who’s going this year?” Clarke asks, bringing her glass of Pumpkin Juice to her lips. 

Lexa nods and picks up an unopened chocolate frog. “My older sister, Anya. She’s in her fifth year, though.”

“Why wouldn’t you sit with her then?” Clarke’s eyes meet Lexa’s and it takes her a minute to understand Lexa’s silence but then she laughs. “I guess it’s a sibling pride thing that I wouldn’t understand.” 

“Correct,” she confirms. Her green eyes break away from Clarke’s and she looks out the window. The sun has set and it’s hard to see anything other than the night sky but if she squints just enough she can make out the outline of trees. 

“Do you think we’re almost there?” 

Lexa nods and gestures to Clarke’s robes on the other seat. “You should probably put those on.”

The blonde stands and picks up her robes, sliding them over her jumper. “What house do you think you’ll be sorted in?” Lexa asks curiously. A small part of her hopes that she and Clarke will be sorted into the same House. 

Okay, maybe a large part. 

Clarke thinks about it for a moment, sitting back down on her original seat. “I kind of hope Gryffindor. Because of the whole Clarke Griffin thing. It would be funny.” 

“You don’t think they’ll put you there because you’re brave?” the brunette asks, her brow raised in question. 

Clarke shrugs her shoulders and lifts her hair out from where it was caught under the hood of her robe, “Perhaps that too. I don’t imagine the Sorting Hat cares much for what my last name is or isn’t.” 

There’s a loud knocking at the compartment door and a young girl pops her head in, the point of her black hat nearly touching the top of the doorway. “Nearly there, get ready to get off.” 

———————————————

If getting on the train was a breeze, getting off was certainly not. Lexa almost didn’t realize just how many students were on board until they were all standing outside of the train cars. Clarke was stood next to her until an unfamiliar voice called out her name. “Clarke! Clarke! Over here!” The blonde’s head turned around and a look of relief fell upon her face. 

“I’m so glad they didn’t kill each other while I was gone,” she laughs and Lexa looks for the source of the voice. There are a few kids standing around a post, all waving widely for Clarke to join them. 

“You should go,” Lexa mumbles. “Before the one in the middle waves their arm off.”

Clarke nods and places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “I will, but we’ll see each other tomorrow right? Or even later. You should sit with me at breakfast.” 

“I will,” Lexa assures her and gestures for her to go join her friends once more. 

“Alright, First Years! This way! All First Years are to come with me!” a man calls out, a lit lantern held in his hand. He walks alongside the train, gaining everyone’s attention. 

“My name is Professor Jaha and I will be escorting you to the castle tonight. Now everyone, this way to the boats! You don’t want to be left behind out here.” 

———————————————

Professor Jaha escorts the group across the lake in individual boats and up to the castle. Lexa is thankful nobody gets left behind. She’s not sure she wants to know why they were warned to not. 

He leads them inside of the castle and ushers them up a large staircase. 

As they reach the top of the steps there's a man waiting for them at the top. “Welcome to Hogwarts, you may address me as Professor Kane. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses.” He pauses for a moment to make sure the crowd of excited students is listening before he continues. 

“The sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” 

A girl standing behind Lexa nudges her friend and whispers quietly, “Slytherin is obviously the best,” her friend nods in agreement and Lexa rolls her eyes. They’re supposed to be listening. 

“ Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school.” 

Kane pauses once more, his eyes narrowing into a glare when he notices two boys off to the side giggling amongst each other. “I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

A few moments pass as they all stand in the hall. As soon as Professor Kane pushes the double doors open Lexa's eye's widen in wonder. Thousands and thousands of candles floating in mid-air illuminate the entire room and all of its occupants. They're spread out over four long wooden tables with students sitting around, chatting amiably amongst each other.

Everyone quiets as the rest of the First Years enter and friendly smiles take place on everyone's faces. Lexus shifts nervously, looking back to everyone behind her. She's third in line next to a boy a little taller than her, he's got a floppy head of curls and a pair of goggles are hanging from his neck.

He catches her staring and smiles, "Are you nervous too?" he asks.

Lexa shrugs a little and looks back over her shoulder once more, she catches Clarke's blue eyes. The blonde is smiling and standing next to a Latina girl with a long ponytail hanging over her shoulder.

She guesses that must be Raven and she sends back a quick smile to Clarke who nods at the gesture. She looks to the curly haired boy again and whispers a quiet, "Not really."

She looks up to the ceiling.

She knows that it's only been enchanted to look like the sky but she can't help but stare. Bright stars clutter the midnight blue sky and you could almost swear it's identical to what the sky outside looked like. Lexa's sure there were first years who didn't know about the enchantment.

That's what they get for not reading Hogwarts a History for fun over the summer.

The crowd of first years walks down the middle of the room where two tables are parted and at the head of the room there's a long table with staff sitting around it. Each table is laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Immediately she recognizes the Headmistress Indra sitting front and center with the rest of the staff, her eyes trained on the bunch of them. She sat upright in her chair aged and knowing smile presented happily. 

Kane guides them to the front of the room before stepping up onto a higher platform where the rest of the staff sits. “All right, will you all wait along here, please? Before we begin Headmistress Indra would like to say a few words.” 

Lexa watches curiously as Indra rises from the table, her eyes scanning the crowd. 

“There are just a few start of term notices I wish to announce. First years, please note that the dark forest is forbidden to all students. And please avoid the fourth-floor corridor on the left unless you wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.” With that, she sits down and Lexa looks back to the boy to her side, his eyes wide in shock. 

He mumbles the word ‘death’ questioningly before his attention is brought back to Kane in the front. 

“When I call your name, you will come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your Houses.” 

Everyone nods and Lexa does the same, her interest peaked. 

“Jasper Jordan,” Kane calls out. The boy to Lexa’s side turns to her once more, his eyes practically bulging out of his mind. As if the poor kid wasn’t nervous enough. He tentatively walks up the steps and takes a seat on the stool. Everyone in the hall watches him curiously and Kane steps forth to place the sorting hat on his head. 

There's indistinct mumbles coming from the hat for a second before it’s loudly shouting out, “THAT’LL BE HUFFLEPUFF!” and a table to the right erupts into cheers. Jasper breaks into a toothy grin and he bounds down the stairs to join his new family.

A few more names are called up that Lexa doesn’t recognize. Someone named Monty is sorted into Ravenclaw, along with the Latina girl Lexa had seen a few minutes earlier with Clarke. Who she assumed to be Raven with the plans to raid the kitchen at will. 

A young girl with braids strewn through her dark hair was the first to be sorted into the Slytherin, causing the green-clad table to burst into cheers and banging fists on the wooden table. 

Kane looks out into the crowd and everyone quiets. He looks back to his list of names, “Clarke Griffin!” 

Lexa’s head snaps up and she smiles at the sight of the blonde. Clarke steps up to the stool without faltering. She sits down and Kane barely has a second to put the Sorting Hat on her head before it’s calling out, “GRYFFINDOR!”

The table to the far right breaks into loud calls of cheer and even Lexa can’t help but clap along. There was something about Clarke she liked and in the end, she got what she wanted. Whether it be because of her last name or her as a person. 

She watches as Clarke steps down from the stool and her eyes catch Lexa’s for a moment before she hurries off to join the Gryffindor table. 

“Lexa Woods!” 

The brunette makes her way through the parting crowd. She takes a seat on the stool and looks out at the room of people. All eyes are on her and she straightens her posture as Kane places the hat on her head.

The Sorting Hat begins to mumble and Lexa closes her eyes. “Hmm…this will be difficult. Plenty of courage, a wonderful mind. Much talent here I see. Something to prove to yourself and your family. But where to put you?” 

Lexa takes a deep breath and keeps her mouth shut. She knows where she should be and where she wants to be. “You would do well in Ravenclaw you know,it’s all here in your head. But I know the perfect place. Better be…SLYTHERIN!” 

Lexa breathes a sigh of relief once Kane takes the hat off her head and she opens her eyes, the entire Slytherin table filling the room with its cheers. She steps down and makes her way to the Slytherin table, sliding into a spot beside a familiar body. 

“I knew you’d make it, Lex.” She says, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulder. 

“Thank you, Anya,” Lexa replies, looking back over her shoulder at Clarke who’s smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up. 

The last few remaining are sorted and Kane begins tapping a spoon on the edge of his goblet. “Your attention, please.”

Professor Indra stands, raising her arms in a welcoming gesture. “Let the feast…begin.”

As the words leave her mouth copious amounts of food appears on the tables before everyone and the room breaks into awe and amiable chatter. Lexa almost drools at the amount of food in front of her. There’s everything from roast beef to pork chops to lamb chops. Roast potatoes and mashed potatoes and even chips. There are all sorts of Yorkshire pudding and peas to carrots and the best gravy she’s ever tasted in her life. They even have a bowl Peppermint Humbugs. 

After everyone has finished eating twice their weight in food Headmistress Indra stands from her position at the head table. “Now that you’ve all had a chance to have your meal and converse with your new House, are there any questions before you head off to your dormitories?” 

Everyone looks around for a moment at each other before shaking their heads. Indra is just about to sit down when the Latina girl Lexa recognizes as Raven stands up, her hand raised high into the air. 

Indra raises a brow and gestures for her to elaborate. 

Raven clears her throat and waits for the room to quiet before she blurts out, “What’s the Wifi password?”

There’s stifled laughter coming from a few students around the room but a majority wear confused looks. Anya turns to Lexa, her brow furrowed. “Do you have any clue what a Wifi is?"

———————————————

“All right, Slytherin's," a tall boy with a head floppy curls calls out. He scans the crowd and a smile forms on his lips when he stops at a girl a standing a little behind Lexa. "Unlike Gryffindor and Ravenclaw we haven't got a tower, but what we do have is the coolest common room in the damn school. Now stay close behind me, we don't want anyone getting lost." 

Lexa peers over her shoulder to get a feel for the group. Everyone seems fairly enthusiastic about being here, lots of the other kids have smiles on their faces as they listen to the curly haired boy. She looks back to him and he's weaving his way through the crowd to get to the girl with the braids from earlier. He placed his arm around her shoulder. 

"Long time no see, O," he mumbles. "Glad you didn't end up in Gryffindor like Griffin." 

She laughs and nudges his side, rolling her eyes but she smiles at him nonetheless. By Griffin Lexa assumes they mean Clarke. Everyone knows Clarke it seems and they've only been here for a few hours. For some reason, that isn't surprising. 

"So, my name is Bellamy Blake. The one and only, and if you need anything you can just see me about it," the curly haired boy announces, gesturing the crowd of students to start a march down a long corridor. "And just because our dormitory isn't upstairs, doesn't mean you won't be going up there. And watch out for the stairs, they tend to move." 

A group of girls to Lexa's right give each other a quizzical look. "What does he mean 'they move'?"

Somebody else who didn't read Hogwarts a History. Lexa holds back a laugh.

Bellamy leads the group down the corridor, occasionally pointing things off into different directions.

"The kitchens are down this hallway." 

"The potions classroom is over to your left if you go down this way." 

"Hufflepuff's common room is down there to your right, but don't try to go in there." 

Amongst other things. Lexa tries her best to pay attention but her mind always seems more interested in looking than it is listening. A silent observer you could say. A lot of the kids ogle at the talking portraits, and the moving sets of armor and she can see why. It really isn’t that hard to get caught up in everything. 

Despite growing up on her own estate and living in a manor that had many resemblances to Hogwarts, there was still something magical about it that she new she was going to grow to love. 

The corridor on the way down to Slytherin Dungeon is cold and Lexa wraps her robes around her tighter. There’s a slight breeze coming from somewhere and the other kids must notice it too because the group sort of inadvertent huddles together a little closer. 

Bellamy ushers the kids down another flight of curved stone stairs before turning down an arched corridor. “Just a heads up, our common room password changes every day. It will be posted on the board inside,” he adds and lifts a hand to point at a blank stone wall. “Today I am told that it’s ‘Salazar’, in honor of our founder. Any volunteers to open it up?” 

A scrawny girl from the back raises her hand, a confident smirk on her lips. “I volunteer,” she states, pushing her way through the crowd of First Years. 

She tosses her lengthy brown hair over her shoulder once she reaches the front. Bellamy laughs quietly and folds his arms over his chest. “Someone’s a bit eager. Have you got something to prove?”

“Doesn’t everyone?” she argues, her eyes turning into a glare. 

At that Bellamy shrugs his shoulders, “Fair enough. What’s your name, kid?”

“Ontari. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” she mumbles, turning to face the blank wall. She leans forward and Lexa watches with wide eyes. As soon as the word leaves Ontari’s mouth the wall is opening up in front of their eyes to reveal a wide room. 

“And there you have it, kids. The correct way to get into the Common Room.” The group files into the room at their own pace and looks around as Bellamy continues to list of dos and donts. 

“To your right, we have the girls dorms and left is boys. You’re not allowed in each other's dorms so don’t even think about trying. It’s only funny so many times when people try and the floor ends up opening into a pool of water.” He shrugs his shoulders a nonchalant way and Lexa laughs. She could get to like Bellamy Blake. He seemed to have a good sense of humor. 

“In your dorms, you’ll find your trunks you brought with you on the train. There is also a wardrobe for everyone where you can put your clothes and what not,” Bellamy says, leaning up against a stone pillar. 

Lexa looks around, her green eyes scanning the room curiously. Everyone is standing on a platform that extends out into a staircase. She counts seven steps. On the floor with the stairs, there's two leather couches on either side of a glass coffee table. 

“Bloody hell! Is that a real squid?” a boy calls out, rushing down the stairs and to a window that extends high into the ceiling. He presses his hands to the glass and stares as a shadow figure of a squid swims. 

“We’re under the lake, of course, there’s squid. And don’t tap on the glass,” Bellamy calls out from his position at the top of the steps. “It freaks out the merpeople.” 

The boy turns his head over his shoulder, his brown eyes gleaming. “Merpeople?” 

Lexa takes a tentative step forward to the top of the steps until she’s stood next to Bellamy. “My older sister says the merpeople get offended when you don’t talk to them.” 

Bellamy nods and looks down at her, a knowing smile on his face. “She’s not wrong. A lot of people learn sign language to communicate with them.” 

Everyone spreads out on their own and Lexa watches as they explore their new common home. The fireplace on the side of the wall is in full flame and a few of the kids sit in front of it for warmth. There’s a chandelier above the couches that illuminates green light and it reflects of everyone’s faces. 

“Okay, everyone it’s late. You’ve got all the time in the world to hang out in here, you best be off in your bunks,” Bellamy calls and there are some disgruntled protests from the majority but for the most part everyone listens and heads off in the direction Bellamy originally pointed them off too. 

Except for the boy with the brown eyes and hair who’s still intently watching the fish swim by the glass. 

Lexa steps down the rest of the steps and strides over to where he’s standing, hands planted firmly on the glass. “You know,” Lexa mumbles; catching his attention. “My sister was teaching me sign language over the summer. If you want to talk to them I can probably teach you what I know.” 

He nods and some of his hair falls into his eyes before he tears his gaze away from the water to look at Lexa, “Yeah, that sounds good. I’m Murphy.” 

“Lexa.” She replies, pressing her forehead against the glass. 

———————————————

The Slytherin Dormitory is cold. And in this case, cold might even be an understatement. 

The room is astonishing, though. The same stone flooring from before carried into the dorm and the same tapestries from the common room were strung on the walls as well. Around the room, there were four poster beds draped with green curtains and in the center of the room, there was a little merfolk figure in a small pool of water (that they were warned to stick their feet in by Bellamy). 

It had only been a few minutes since Lexa had left Murphy standing at the glass window to retreat to the girls dormitory but she was already freezing. She had found her trunk easily enough due to it being the only matte black one with white trim. (a gift from her father.) Her bed was at the very end of the room, beside the large windows and a built-in bench seat.

Torches were hung in brass casing around the room and around every pillar was a slithered Jade green snake making its way up to the top.

Her trunk had been set a the foot of her bed, unopened. There were only six girls in Lexa’s year, meaning there were only five of the matching canopy beds in the room. Lexa kneels down in front of her trunk and unseals the lock. She’s just about to open it when approaching footsteps stop her. 

“You’re Lexa,right?” the voice asks.

Lexa looks up and it’s the girl from before, with the braids. 

She nods and the girl extends her hand out. Lexa takes it in her own and allows herself to be helped up.”Right. You’re Octavia.” 

Octavia nods gives Lexa’s hand a firm shake. “That’s me. Anyways, Bellamy just wanted me to tell everyone that it isn’t normally this cold. They’ve got some sort of enchanting thing for the heat but it’s a little out of whack right now I guess.”

Lexa hums quietly as she squeezes Octavia’s hand. “That’s alright, I think we’ll all manage. You seem to know Bellamy pretty well.” 

Octavia’s face splits into a grin and she nods, taking a seat on the bed beside Lexa’s. “I do. He’s my older brother.” 

“He seems nice enough,” Lexa adds, reaching down again to pull open her trunk. She rummages through it for a moment before pulling out a pair of pajamas. 

Octavia watches for a moment before turning her head. “What do you think Ontari’s deal is?”

Lexa shrugs her shoulders and looks over to the other girl, sitting on her own bed while she whispers something to another girl with stark blonde hair. 

She thinks about it for a moment before deciding that it really isn’t any of her business. “I’m not sure. She’s probably just stuck up. I heard her talking to her friend there on the way into the castle.” 

Octavia dives to the end of her bed and pulls out an extra blanket for herself. “You’re probably right. She doesn’t really look like the sort to mess around with.” 

She spreads the blanket over her bed and adjusts the curtains so they all fall closed except the one allowing her to see Lexa’s side. “You don’t mind, right?” Octavia asks with a goofy smile.

Lexa shakes her head and unties the curtains from their posts as well only leaving one open. “No, as long as you don’t. I tend to read at night.” 

Octavia shakes her head and lays back against her pillows. “I don’t. Are you excited for classes tomorrow morning?” 

She rolls over onto her side as Lexa quickly changes into her night clothes. “I didn’t really think about it. What do we have first?”

Octavia is quiet for a moment and Lexa thinks she may have fallen asleep but she eventually yawns and mumbles out a quiet, “Potions. With the Gryffindors.” 

———————————————

A few hours into the night Lexa is still awake. Everyone has long since fallen asleep and the lights have all been turned off except for her bedside table lamp. It casts a blue-green light around the room and Lexa lays on her side, facing the long wall with ceiling high windows.

All she can hear is the sound of water rushing by them and Octavia’s light breathing beside her. She watches as fish occasionally swim by until her eyelids begin to feel heavy. And she thinks about Octavia’s question from before. She was excited for classes in the morning, although she was having trouble telling if she was more excited about seeing Clarke or learning how to make potions by hand. Probably a little bit of both. 

Definitely both.

———————————————

Up the stairs and around many corridors lay Clarke Griffin. In her own four poster bed with all of the bold red curtains around it hanging down. The only light source she can see is that from the tip of her wand. She carefully reads over her timetable for the week. It made her happy to see the double potions with the Slytherin’s in the morning. 

It was nice to be going to school with some of the friend’s she already had but there was also nothing wrong with making new friend’s like Lexa. 

Raven, Jasper, and Monty and everyone else really was great. They grew up together but a change was good. Maybe they could even all include Lexa in their friend group. Clarke’s pretty sure that the girl doesn’t really have all that many friends. Not even the sister she was told about on the train. 

Hogwarts was…different. Different than what Clarke was used to at least. Public school was nothing like this. There weren’t Grand Feasts and talking portraits hanging from the walls. She’d only been in the Wizarding World for a few hours but she could already tell that things were different here,(of course they were). She had been to Hogsmeade a few times with her father but he didn’t go very often and he took Clarke even less. 

For the most part, she liked everything so far. The kids in her dorm were all really nice and Raven was only a tower away if she really needed her. A boy named Finn with hair almost as long as hers was also sorted into Gryffindor and he sat with her at the Feast that night. He hadn’t been a muggleborn and was particularly interested in the topic of what Subway is. 

“It’s a whole building just for making sandwiches?” 

Clarke places her wand down on the night table beside her bed before collapsing into the pillows. It had really been a long day, and she knew morning would come quickly without fail. 

———————————————

When Lexa wakes up the next morning she finds Octavia very, very close to her face. Her bright blue-green eyes peering into Lexa’s. “Whoa, whoa. Octavia. Personal space, please,” Lexa grumbles as she sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

Octavia laughs and pulls her face away from Lexa’s; in the process also pulling the comforter off of the brunette's body. “Sorry, just thought you should know we’re able to get breakfast now.”

She hops off the side of Lexa’s bed and makes her way over to her trunk, shuffling through it. 

Lexa groans quietly at the thought of getting out of her warm bed but she throws her legs over the side anyway and stands up. She stretches her arms high above her head runs her fingers through her hair. “Do you know what’s for breakfast?” 

Octavia hums for a moment as she continues to rummage through her belongings, “Everything I’m pretty sure.” 

Lexa laughs and pulls her trunk open, shuffling around inside until she finds a light gray jumper and a pair of black dress pants. She looks over to Octavia who’s pulling an arm through one of her own sweaters. “Of course, why didn’t I think of that?” 

It takes a few minutes but before she knows it she’s fastening the last button of her robe and being pulled out of the dormitory by Octavia who is a great deal smaller than her. She’s impressed, to say the least. 

Maybe having Octavia for a friend alongside Clarke won’t be a bad thing either. 

There’s a handful of students slowly making their way to the Great Hall, all wearing tired looks on their face and Lexa finds it very easy to relate to them. What she wouldn’t do to be back in her bed right now. But Octavia seems like a morning person. Something she should have guessed initially but has made note of now. 

They reach the hall and the doors they walked through from the night before are already open. Inside there’s only a handful of students. Lexa looks down to her wrist to find she’s not wearing her watch and she frowns. “There’s like six people here. What time is it?” 

Octavia shrugs her shoulders and strides into the Hall spotting a group of girls huddled at a table on the left side of the room. “Seven. I think. I’m not really sure but I’m gonna go eat. I’ll see you in potions,” she assures before walking off. 

Lexa gives her an unconvincing wave before looking around the room. She catches sight of a familiar blonde sitting across from the same ponytail wearing brunette from yesterday. Clarke and Raven.

She walks over to them with a tired smile and slides easily into the bench beside Clarke. “Good morning Clarke Griffin of Gryffindor.,” she muses and is awarded a smile from the blonde. 

“Good morning Lexa Woods of Slytherin,” Clarke teases, nudging the brunettes side in a playful manner before taking a bite of a cereal Lexa doesn’t recognize. Who puts colorful charms in with their cereal? Muggles do apparently. 

“Good morning Raven Reyes of Ravenclaw,” Raven mocks, dramatically placing her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. The pair laugh and Lexa looks around the table at all the choices of food. She thinks for a moment before grabbing a few pieces of toast for herself and a glass of milk. 

Clarke rolls her eyes at Raven’s posture, “Lexa this is my friend, Raven. The one who has plans to hijack the kitchen.”

“Listen, it is an interesting operation that will take time and effort.” Raven scowls, leaning over the table to get a closer look at the brunette. “I have a question for you, Lexa,” she states, drawing out Lexa’s name. 

“What is it?” Lexa asks curiously, grasping her glass in her right hand before bringing it to her lips. She looks from Raven to Clarke for an answer or an explanation but the blonde simply shrugs her shoulder in response. 

Raven picks up her own fork, twirling it in her fingers before stabbing at a sausage on her plate, “Tell me, you must know. Where is the Internet in this place? I can’t even pick up a decent radio signal from anywhere let alone Wifi.” 

Lexa frowns. There’s that word again. Wifi. What even is that? “I- I don’t really… What in the bloody hell even is that? I’ve never heard of it in my life. Is it some sort of secret club?” she asks, her shoulders shrugging subconsciously. 

Raven huffs, throwing her head back in exasperation. She buries her face in her hands, separating her fingers apart a little to look at Clarke through them. “She’s not one of us.” 

Clarke laughs and pats Lexa on the shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. “I’ll show you one day, Lex. Don’t worry about it.” 

———————————————

“Have you ever played Quidditch?” Octavia asks. Her broom is placed on her shoulders with her arms dangling over it, and her dark robe blows in the wind. 

Lexa nods and moves her broom under her arm, pulling her gloves out of the pocket inside of her robe. “I have. I’ve got two brooms at home,” she mumbles, tugging her gloves over her fingers. 

“I suppose you really don’t need flying lessons then if you’re already playing.” 

“Not really. Are you going to try out for the team?” Lexa asks, removing her broom from under her arm. She holds it firmly in her hand as the pair walk out onto the pitch. 

The sun is still high in the sky and a group of Gryffindors are standing in a line, fidgeting with their broomsticks. Lexa catches sight of Clarke at the end and offers her a wave which is returned by the blonde. 

“Do you know her?” Octavia asks as they get in line across from the robed clad group only one side bears a green crest and the other red. 

Lexa nods and places her broom on the ground to her left, “Something like that.” 

“Good afternoon, class,” a man calls. He walks onto the pitch in large strides, a whistle hanging around his neck.

“Good afternoon Professor Pike,” everyone answers back in a sing-song unenthusiastic tone. 

“Welcome to your first flying lesson, everyone step up to the left side of your broom.” He calls out as he walks dead center down a line between the two groups. “Stick your right hand over the broom and say, ‘up’” 

Lexa’s gaze shifts down to her broom and a knowing smile crosses her face, “Up!” 

Within seconds her broom is flying up into her hand and she clasps her fingers around it tightly. 

“How did you? What?” Octavia mumbles as she watches Lexa, already holding her broomstick. 

Lexa reaches out and straightens out Octavia’s arm, “You just have to say it like you mean it. It is yours after all.” 

Octavia nods, her bluish green eyes focused on the broom. She holds her arm out straighter than before and as soon as the word leaves her mouth the broom is in her hand. “Hey! I did it. Thanks, Lexa.” 

Pike places his hands on his hips and walks down the center line, “Now, once you’ve got your broom. I want you to mount it. And grip it tight. You don’t want to be the one sliding off the end.” 

Lexa adjusts her robes and clambers onto her broomstick, holding the front end tightly with both gloved hands. 

“When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground. Hard. Keep your brooms steady. Hover for a moment. Then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, One… Two…” Pike brings the whistle to his lips and blows. 

Lexa crouches for a moment before kicking off and suddenly she’s in the air, hovering above Octavia’s head and she laughs. It’s only been a few days since she’d been in the air but she missed it and it felt nice to be doing something other than writing down notes in a classroom. 

Octavia catches on a few minutes later and she joins Lexa in the air, hovering beside her and leaning over for them to exchange a high five. 

A tap on her shoulder takes her attention away from Octavia and she turns her head quickly, strands of her hair flying over her shoulder. “Slow down, it’s bad enough with the wind,” Clarke laughs and takes a hand off her broom to reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear. 

“Sorry,” she mumbles sheepishly, tilting her broom a little to left until she’s facing Clarke again.

“Don’t be,” Clarke assures her, taking hold of her broom again. “Bet you didn’t know I could fly,” she muses, tilting the front up so she’s now hovering above Lexa. 

Lexa smirks and accepts it as a challenge to fly higher. So she does. And just as Clarke is about to fly higher than her once more, her own smirk in full play Pike calls out to them, “That’s enough girls, get back down here.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes and returns to the ground in a swift movement, dismounting her broom when her feet hit the grass. Lexa lands carefully beside her and watches in awe for a moment because even though she barely knows Clarke Griffin, she’s continually amazed by her. And she thinks that maybe that’s all that really matters. 

———————————————

After the first few weeks everyone somehow gets into sort of a routine with one another. Every morning Lexa finds Clarke and Raven sitting at the same table with their breakfast. They’re sometimes joined by their other friends Jasper and Monty, (Octavia joins on occasion as well). Every other day Clarke and Lexa are joined together in potions, and even though Lexa is slightly better in the class than Clarke the blonde is still happy for her. The months fly by in no time and it’s only when Christmas is around the corner that Lexa realizes just how much of her day is spent with Clarke whom she now calls her best friend. They eat meals together, have class together, fly together at practice on Wednesday nights. And the realization of actually going back to a home where Clarke isn’t worries her. She’s never really had a best friend and she isn’t sure what the protocol for going away and coming back is when it comes to this sort of thing. 

“Will I still see you when we come back?” Lexa asks. She’s perched up on a window sill in the back of the library and Clarke is a few feet away, her fingers running along the spines of the books. She turns her head to Lexa, her brow furrowed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“After the break,” Lexa explains, stretching her legs onto the stone ledge. “Will I still see you? I know you’re coming back and so am I, it’s just with New Years resolutions and what not people change their minds.”

Clarke rolls her eyes before returning to the books, “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re my best friend. Of course we’ll still see each other.”

Lexa leans her head against the window and looks down to the ground, “Don’t let Raven hear you call me that.” 

Clarke laughs and pulls a book from it’s shelf, she blows on the cover to remove the dust from the top. “You know she’d have a fit. That’s why we keep it between us.” 

“Us, I like that.” 

“So do I, Lex.” 

———————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, kids. Welcome to the Clexa Harry Potter AU! This the first chapter of what might be seven or so. (I'm still ver undecided.) If you've made it this far that means you read the entire thing and I would like to firstly congratulate you and then direct you to my tumblr. Where you can see posts about this series under the tag "HPAU". Also feel free to submit questions, suggestions and headcanons for this series because I will gladly take them into consideration. 
> 
> Thank you for your time. And here is the link to that: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/woodsleksa
> 
> (Also, I don't have beta readers so all mistakes are my own and none of the characters are mine.)


End file.
